As soon as the sun sets
by Basketball Babe8
Summary: After Sawyer and Kate escape from the others, consequences of their actions begin to tear Kate apart from Sawyer and Jack. Meanwhile, Locke and a few other castaways have taken matters into their own hands.
1. The arrival of the Departed

In the boat with Karl, escaping from the others, Kate was still crying. She couldn't help it. She was scared. Sawyer wasn't looking t her, she wasn't looking at him Karl's breathes quickened and both Kate and Sawyer looked at him, then they looked at each other.

"Must save her…" Karl screamed. He jumped out of the boat in h\the dark water. Kate's eyes widened. Karl was slowly sinking. Sawyer began to take off his shirt. He hesitated when he saw the water swirl." Sawyer don't!" Kate cried and looked at him with the eyes he loved. Now Karl's faded body was almost invisible in the dark waves. Now without hesitation Sawyer jumped in.

"No!" yelled Kate and cradled the side of the boat. After what seemed like hours, with tears in her eyes, she panicked. She jumped in after Sawyer. A few seconds later, Sawyer lifted Karl into the boat and Sawyer looked around hastily.

"Freckles, FRECKLES!" he screamed. He quickly plunged into the water. He finally saw Kate's motionless body. He fished her body out and laid her carefully in the boat. "Kate, Freckles, can you hear me?" he said, holding her close. Sawyer kissed her and rested her head against his chest.

"Please. Please God. Let her be alive. Please. I'll do anything. I'll let her be with Jack if she lives. Please." Sawyer held Kate so close and prayed.

"You'd let me be with jack?" asked Kate with a whisper. Sawyer smiled. "You okay freckles?" Sawyer asked attentively.

"You didn't answer my question." Kate stared at him.

"It doesn't matter." Sawyer answered looking away.

"It does to me." Kate said and his head and turned it to face her. He closed his eyes. "Look at me." she said. Sawyer shook his head.

" I wouldn't let you be with Jack." he looked at her. "I love ya freckles." Sawyer whispered in his sweet southern accent.

"Kate, Sawyer!" a voice yelled. They turned their heads. Locke was yelling. Sawyer and Kate realized that they had drifted closer to the island. Sawyer took a paddle, looking at Kate, Kate couldn't look at him. The visions of Jack dead in the hands of the others haunted her.

"Freckles, you okay?" Sawyer asked looking into the ocean. Kate just nodded and took Sawyer's hand. She took the paddle and let go of his hand quickly.

"Sorry." Kate said blushing.

"Don't be." Sawyer smiled sadly looking into the ocean.


	2. Jungle Fever

Kate, Sawyer and Karl reached the shore of the awaiting castaways. Neither Kate nor Sawyer had a chance to say a word to each other with all the attention, but once in a while their eyes met and they smiled at each other and looked away. Kate had not forgot about Jack though, but she couldn't bring herself to say his name or talk about how they had abandoned him.

Desmond walked up to Sawyer. "Hi mate. I'm Desmond. From the hatch." he smiled and put his hand out awaiting Sawyer's reply.

"Hi. Heard about ya. Hurley mentioned ya once before." Sawyer said and shook Desmond's hand and looked him questionably in the eyes. After Desmond trailed off towards Hurley's camp, Sawyer saw a glimpse of Kate go into the jungle.

When night fell, Sawyer realized Kate had not returned and his breathes quickened.

"Dude, allegro working well enough for ya?" Hurley asked smiling.

"Sure." Sawyer said blankly, he wasn't listening to him and then Sawyer ran right into the jungle leave san disappeared.

Hurley was flabbergasted, he said, "Well, bye then."

"Kate!" Sawyer yelled and he was still sprinting aimlessly. He suddenly heard footsteps running away from him. "Kate, is that you?" Sawyer said. It felt awkward calling Kate, Kate and not Freckles. He heard a big splash and saw the big waterfall that he and Kate had found where they had found the Marshall's case.

"Freckles, you there?" Sawyer asked looking around.

"I prefer Tom." he laughed, pointing a gun at Sawyer. Sawyer put his hands in the air and sighed.

"Didn't expect seeing you anytime soon." Sawyer said sarcastically and laughed. Tom just stared at Sawyer and smiled. Kate heard a gun shot.

"NOO!!" she yelled. Kate looked up and saw that Tom had not shot Sawyer but a tree to his right. Sawyer turned around and looked at Kate.

"Don't expect you'll have you're girlfriend around much longer James." said Tom with a wide smile.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Sawyer taking a step towards Tom. He just smiled and then disappeared into the darkness. Sawyer was about to follow, but he heard stopped and heard Kate shaking. She had gotten out of the water and saw Sawyer looking at her, she began to run.

"Where ya off to Freckles?" asked Sawyer smiling. She turned around and Sawyer noticed she was in her bra and shaking from the cold. Sawyer walked over to her and held her closely. They both heard faint footsteps coming towards them and they turned around. Jack was standing there staring at them hugging, his mouth opened but nothing came; he was speechless. Kate stared at him and her eyes grew wide.

"Jack." Kate said. Jack just turned and walked in away from the opening into the jungle. Kate quickly followed him.

"Sun of a bitch freckles, where you going?" asked sawyer with a little anger.

"To find him." Kate replied, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Kate." said Sawyer, but she was gone.

Jack was so…he didn't know what, angry, confused, hurt, sad, betrayed, and relieved. "Jack." he faintly heard Kate's voice yell. "Jack. I'm, I'm sorry. I was changing and then I was hiding from Tom in the water. I'm sorry." Kate cried looking at him.

"Tom was here." Jack asked loudly in an angry voice.

"Ya. He came up to Sawyer and pointed a gun at him. I was hiding in the water, but he saw me and he said that Sawyer's girl- me wouldn't be around for that much longer." Kate explained. Jack and stopped and listened to her, finally, she thought. When she had finished talking, Jack just strode away, leaving Kate almost crying, for an unknown reason.

Kate went back to her tent, to tired to follow jack, she was tired of trying and getting shut down. She was crying, Jack heard her, but continued pacing in the outskirts of the jungle.

Kate saw a hand open her tent and she raised her head. Sawyer put his arm around her and held her shaking body.

In the middle of the night, Sawyer's eyes opened and felt Kate's sweat against him. She was boiling and her body was wrestling for breathes. She was shaking and rustling around. He picked her up and carried her around the camp looking for Jack.

"Jack." he yelled holding Kate closer, she was shaking even more now. Sawyer saw jack running towards them and he walked towards Jack.

"What happened?" he asked panting.

"We were sleeping in her tent and I noticed that she was really hot. Is he okay?" Sawyer asked worriedly. Jack looked at him.

"You love her?" he asked.

"What?" Sawyer asked looking from Kate's body to Jack.

"You love her?" Jack repeated.

"When did I say that?" Sawyer asked.

"When you were unconscious after Tom had shot you on the raft. I was treating your shoulder. I-I also saw you two together in the cages on the camera." Jack explained, every word he spoke was stab in the heart to Jack. Sawyer nodded, not taking his eyes of Kate.

In the morning, a few hours later, the conscious Kate had gone into the jungle. Neither Sawyer nor Jack had told about the events of the night, her fever had passed an hour after Jack had looked at her and they had put her back in her tent.

"Uhhh." groaned Kate, wiping her lips. She heard a movement behind and she turned around and saw Jack coming towards her.

"Need some help?" he asked, taking her hands. Then again, Kate threw up on him.

"Thanks." he said and they both smiled. He helped her walk back to the beach. Sawyer saw them and rushed towards the pair.

"What happened to you?" he asked taking hold of Kate.

"She's pregnant."


	3. Smiles will never cease

Sawyer stared at Jack in awe. Then he turned to Kate.

"From me?" he asked. She quickly nodded. He didn't know what to say, he just stalked off to the jungle.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled running after him. Sawyer stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"No! You can't go into the jungle. You heard what Tom said." yelled Sawyer and continued walking. Kate followed him and left Jack alone.

"I don't care. I want to talk to you." Kate said frantically sprinting towards Sawyer.

She took Sawyer's hand.

"I'm listening then Freckles." he answered, eyebrows raised. Holding Sawyer's head, she kissed his lips. His yes closed and they rested their foreheads on each other's.

"Is it okay?" Kate asked remaining motionless. They opened their eyes, Sawyer nodded.

"If it's okay with you, Freckles." he smiled. "I'm gonna talk a rest." he added and she watched him creep into his tent. After a few minutes, Sawyer saw the shadow of Kate's body lie down next to him, he kissed her forehead softly and they were both asleep instantly.

"Kate. Has anyone seen Kate?" yelled Jack. He opened up Sawyer's tent. "Have you seen-," he paused. "Oh." he said. "I need to talk to you." he added to Kate. Kate looked at Sawyer questionably.

"Ya going are not Freckles?" he asked her. Kate reluctantly followed Jack.

"I, well, I need your help." he explained. "When I escaped from the Others, well, I hurt myself." he lifted his torn shirt revealing a deep wound on his back. "I remembered when you helped me the day of the crash." he said. He opened his mouth again, but Kate stopped him.

"Of course, I'll help you." she and smiled. Kate walked into the jungle and Jack followed her raising his eyebrows.

"Here." jack handed her a needle. She took it and pierced his skin, he gave a small wince. her fingers moved across his sweating back. Jack turned around and she kissed him.

"I thought you loved him." Jack said quietly looking away, Kate saw his unshed tears.

"I can't do this." Kate said and ran. "I'm not sorry." she cried and was running as fast as she could.

"Kate." he yelled, but she ignored him.

She couldn't handle it. Jack and Sawyer. What was wrong with her? She had Sawyer's baby in her, she loved him, but her feelings for Jack still hadn't changed. For the time being, she was going to ignore them both and stay clear of things, she wouldn't chose, for now, but she couldn't keep doing.

"Hi." said a low voice behind her. She turned around and saw Locke.

"Hey John." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How's it going?" he asked smiling.

"Bad." Kate answered honestly.

"Well I didn't expect you to be doing cartwheels after getting back from the Others." he laughed and Kate smiled.

"Thanks John." she said. "Haven't been smiling a lot since I got back or before that." she added. She trailed off; she knew now what she had to do. She grabbed the needle from her tent and walked over to Jack's tent.

"What're you doing Kate?" he asked. She took off his shirt and sewed up his wound and then she went over to Locke.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" asked John looking up to see her fearless face.

"To fight." she replied.


	4. Walk the Line

Locke nodded. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"Tonight we go." she said. He nodded.

"Tonight we go." he repeated and trailed off. Kate smiled, it would all be okay, she thought to herself. Kate was walking along the beach and saw Sayid watching the waves.

"Sayid, I need Rousseau." she said. He did not ask questions, he did not say a word, but got up and he and Kate went into the forest.

"Danielle." he yelled. They heard running, the footsteps stopped and they saw Rousseau standing in front of them holding a rifle to their heads. Sayid smiled, when she didn't care about being found by the right people, she was an easy target.

"You're back." exclaimed Rousseau. Kate nodded. She walked closer.

"I need to send a message." Kate said. "To them." she added. Rousseau understood. "Tell me and I promise that it will be found by the right people." she answered.

"Walk the line." replied Kate, and Rousseau was gone.

"Thanks." Kate said to Sayid.

"Do you need any help?" asked Sayid curiously and smiled. Kate shook her head and returned the smile. After Kate was gone, Sayid turned to follow Danielle's path.

Kate had got ready and now she was looking for Locke.

"Kate." whispered a hidden voice in the trees. Kate turned and saw Rousseau who was hiding a smile.

"They got it. I'm sure." she assured. "They sent this back." Rousseau explained fruitlessly. She held out her hand and opened it slowly. A tiny piece of paper way there and Kate took it. It read:

_Walk the Line_

Kate smiled. "Thank you." said Kate, then she looked up, but Danielle fragile body was not there. "Rousseau." Kate yelled. "Alex, I know where she is." but Danielle never heard the words she longed to here. Kate turned and saw jack and Sawyer by the water. She went the opposite way. Then she noticed Locke's sturdy figure lying on the sand. He saw her and got up quickly on his feet.

"I've bin waiting." he said and they headed into the forest. Jack and Sawyer noticed this in seconds.

"Kate, where are you going?" Jack asked seriously and Kate just looked at him.

"To the line." she answered. Sawyer stood there with a quizzical expression.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"To talk." she said. To them, she thought, but the words couldn't escape her mouth. She looked away from the two men.

"No." exclaimed Sawyer in anger. "You're not going." he walked closer to her.

"Yes, she is." inputted Locke, who had come out of the shadows and stepped between Kate and Sawyer.

"Well, then we're coming with you." added Jack to Locke raising his eyebrows, waiting for him to disagree. Locke and Kate just kept walking and jack and Sawyer followed close to Kate. Sawyer stopped and took Kate's hand and she turned around and looked at him.

"Why are ya doing this Freckles?" Sawyer asked with his eyebrows raised, but also in a worried tone. "They could-" he paused. "They could take you away." he added and looked away.

"They won't. I promise." Kate replied saying uncertainly and squeezed his hand harder. He sighed and they both kept walking. Kate caught up to Locke, leaving Jack and Sawyer to walk silently, beside each other.

"We're here." said Locke and halted abruptly.

"So are we." Tom said coming out of the darkness. "You called us Kate?" he added smiling; Jack just looked at Kate worriedly.

"It's done." Kate answered, now with tears dripping down her swollen face.

"Are you ready to come back then?" Tom asked looking questionably in her eyes. Kate just nodded silently and walked up to Tom. Sawyer and Jack began to follow, but Kate put her hand out and said. "No." without looking at them. The she turned and looked from Sawyer to Jack. "Do not come to get me, do not follow me or we will all die." she pleaded. Kate knew they would not listen to her but, she had to try. Then she continued to walk.

"Kate." yelled Jack, but he didn't move. Sawyer said nothing, but he ran to Kate's side.

Holding a gun to Kate's head, Tom looked at Sawyer. "Do you want her dead?" he asked. Sawyer looked at Kate, she was crying, lots.

"I-I can't leave you now, with your-" he paused for a second, glancing at Tom. "Your condition." he finished.

"Sawyer, he knows, they know." Kate said. "They all know. Let's go Tom." she said and left Sawyer angry and confused. Sawyer walked back to Locke and Jack. "She's gone and he knows. They all know. That she's pregnant." Sawyer explained slowly, sadly.

They had walked back to the camp, not revealing the events of the night to their remaining castaways.

"John." Jack yelled towards the man. "Did you know Kate was going to go with Tom?" Jack asked angrily. Locke held his sturdy figure.

"Yes. I knew." he replied with out looking away from the ocean, thinking.

"Then why did you let it happen?" Jack now screaming, he saw Charlie walking slowly up to them and he unclenched his fists.

"Everything alright mate?" Charlie asked Jack and Locke. They both nodded with a hint of nervousness and Charlie noticed this silently. He walked back over to Claire, looking at them over his shoulder, not knowing what to do. Jack then looked back at Locke.

"Why did you let it happen?" Jack repeated a little less angry.

"Because it's fate." John replied, looking at him and he raised his eyebrows, almost mocking Jack. "It was meant to happen." Locke added seriously and walked away slowly.

"IT WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN?" Jack yelled so loudly, castaways' heads turned rapidly looking at the man wonderingly. "You let her got go because it was meant to happen?" Jack cried, but Locke kept walking and ignored him. Jack walked furiously in to the forest.

He was going to save her, save her and bring her back, bring Kate back. He was going alone and he was going to save his baby. He headed towards where he had come from, or thought he had come from.

"I'm coming with you." said Jack. Sawyer thought about this for a minute and he knew there was no fighting with Jack.

"Okay." Sawyer nodded. "But we're going now." he emphasized. Jack nodded and followed him.

"It's this way." Jack remarked.

"What?" Sawyer asked loudly, now annoyed with Jack's company.

"The OTHERS, they're that way." Jack answered pointing to the right.

"Are they now?" Sawyer asked with a sarcastic tone. "How do you know?" Sawyer asked awaiting an answer.

"Because I walked here from there." Jack replied.


	5. You were wrong

"_Your friends are gone." Tom said, he just sat there not reacting to his words. Jack just walked closer to Tom and held the cold steel bars of his cage._

"_When will I be gone?" asked jack quizzically. "Are you going to kill me yet?" he asked, half joking, half **not**. He had nothing left to life for, then his mind turned to Kate. Kate. He had Kate to live for, or to die for._

"_We're not going to kill you." Tom said and then he turned around. "Ahhh. Juliet, I was waiting for your arrival." Tom laughed and jack looked at her. She was not alone, but she was between two men and handcuffed. _

"_Hey Tom, wanna open the cage for me?" asked one of the OTHERS. Jack looked confusingly at Tom, who was making the door swing open._

"_Go in now, will ya?" The Other said to the left of Juliet and gave her a fierce push into Jack's and now Juliet's cage._

"_I'll leave you two alone now." Tom said and walked away chuckling to himself. Juliet's eyes fluttered open and then closed, Jack knew she was okay, but for the first time he didn't care if someone was in need or in pain. All he cared about was one thing. Kate._

_Juliet groaned, Jack didn't do as much as glance at her. he looked around and saw no cameras._

_It's time to get out of here. For good._

"_Juliet, I need your help." Jack asked and she looked up, she understood._

"_Lie down, shut your eyes and don't make a move." Juliet said and looked towards the way Tom had gone._

"_Help! Help anyone! Help!" Juliet yelled worriedly. Tom walked at a medium pace, in no hurry._

"_What is it?" Tom asked. "You beat him up or somethin'?" Tom asked annoyed._

"_He just fainted, he's unconscious. He needs help." she said looking at him._

"_Well, I think you're qualified to help and he's the doctor, ain't he?" Tom chuckled._

"_Please. He needs help." Tom began to walk away, not making motion to help her, help him. "Do you want him to die?" at the words Tom froze and slowly turned around slowly. Tom looked down and sighed and then he dished the key out of his pocket and opened the cage door. At that sec, Juliet threw her arm, as hard as she could. Hard. Tom yelled, but thankfully not loud enough for anyone to hear. _

"_Go!" Juliet yelled. Jack looked at her, frowning. "What are you waiting for? Go now." she yelled. he hesitated, but then ran, ran and ran. _

"_So Jack, do you enjoy pretending to be unconscious and let the women do the dirty work or are those events you're used to on your island?" Ben smiled. Jack was close to the beach now; he was so close to escaping. Ben laughed. "Do you really think you're that close?" Ben asked. Jack frowned, what was talking about? he thought. "We're on a different island Mr.Shepard." Ben chuckled. Jack was mad, really mad. _

"_Our island, thought it was yours?" Jack asked and Ben said nothing. "Now, get me a boat." Jack said angrily._

"_Now why should I do that?" Ben asked curving his lips._

"_Because I'll tell him, I'll tell him everything." Jack said. Ben not knowing exactly what jack was talking about, took the threat seriously. Ben pointed to the right and Jack followed his hand._

"_If I find out if you tell him, she's dead." Ben said regretfully and Jack nodded, he knew he wasn't done and paused. "She won't be with you much longer." Jack looked at him confused._

"_Wh-?" but Jack saw two men running towards him and then he ran and saw the boat._

"_Let him go." Jack heard Ben say to his friends. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon."_

"DOC! DOC!" Sawyer yelled and Jack turned to see and hear Sawyer yelling at him.

"Huh? Sorry?" Jack said dazed. He had just remembered the day he had got out of there, and now he was going back.

"I asked you, where do we go next?" he asked. jack looked around. They had hit the beach, they could see the other island, the OTHER's island.

"We need a boat." Jack said.

"No, you don't." said a voice behind them. they turned and saw Alex standing there.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

"We on this island, with you." Alex explained. "Sawyer, do you know where Karl is?" Alex asked sadly. Sawyer just saw her face, a face of love, a face he showed for Kate. Sawyer shook his head.

"The guy went off and I just let him go." Sawyer explained, almost looking guilty. Alex just looked into the sky.

"Do you know where Kate is?" asked Sawyer hopefully. She nodded.

"I can show you, but you'll get caught." she explained.

"They already are." Tom said standing with a few other men who were all pointing guns to their faces.

"Son of a bitch." Sawyer mumbled and he and Jack reluctantly put their hands up.

"Don't worry; we'll let you see your girlfriend, James. You can stay with her, both of you." Tom said looking from Sawyer to Jack. Sawyer and jack exchanged worried looks.

Tom walked first and the other men surrounded them.

"Stop." Tom halted. "Put them on." he addressed the men. They approached Jack and Sawyer and placed blindfolds on the eyes.

"Ready." one of them said to Tom. Taking their hands, they kept walking.

After a couple of minutes, they went through a couple of doors, and then silently, their blindfolds were lifted. There were two other cages in front of them. One empty and the other held a sleeping Kate, hopefully sleeping.

"Kate." yelled Jack and Sawyer in unison. Jack ran to the bars.

"Sorry Jack, but you'll be staying in this cage." Tom explained, and then turned to face Sawyer. "There won't be anyway of getting out of these cages, so I figured I should put you and Ms.Austen together." the other men put Jack into the other cage and sawyer with Kate. Then, they left without saying a word.

"Kate!" yelled Sawyer; he was holding her in his arms. "She not waking up, Jack.' Sawyer said to Jack, who stood up and came as close as he could to them.

"Sit her up, try to move her around. They could have given her something to knock her out." Sawyer did exactly what Jack said.

"Kate, can you hear me? Freckles, you gotta wake up." he held her close and Jack had to look away.

"Sawyer?" Kate groaned and her eyelids twitched open.

"Ya Freckles, it's me." he said smiling gratefully.

"What happened?" How'd you get here?" she asked, still motionless.

"We came for ya." Sawyer explained.

"We?" Kate asked looking around and saw Jack in the other cage, smiling at her.

"Ya we." Jack said still staring into her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sawyer asked worriedly.

"It's a long story." Kate said looking away from him sadly.

"We got time." Sawyer said smiling. "All the time in the world." he added.

"Well, you know when they took me away to talk to you to convince you to convince you to do the surgery on Ben?" she said to Jack and he nodded. "They also said, they wouldn't let any of us go, even if jack let Ben die. The only way we could be free was if." she paused, staring at Sawyer. "If I got pregnant." she cried. "But then when we escaped, I thought he had been bluffing, but I sent the message to them and they replied. I knew it was true. So I had to go, or they would have killed us all." Kate explained still looking at sawyer in tears.

"So that- us, wasn't real, it was just so you could save bloody Jacko's life?" Sawyer yelled walking away from Kate.

"No, Sawyer. It was real. All real. I didn't have to get pregnant for a while, but then we just happened. It was to _your_ life." she said, moving closer to him, but he just pushed her away. Jack had to turn away, turn his mind to think of other things.

"Here's some food." Tom said sliding it under their cages. "Get some sleep, you'll be needing it for tomorrow, Katherine." Tom said and walked away. Kate picked the food up and handed a plate to Sawyer, but he just looked away. She had used him to save Jack, thought Sawyer, he had thought she loved him, he had been wrong.

"Sawyer, take it, you need food." Kate protested, but Sawyer didn't respond.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you before because I thought you wouldn't want to have a baby with me." she said, now in tears. Sawyer turned and looked into her eyes.

"You thought that?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"You were wrong."


	6. Silent eyes

After a couple of days in hell, Kate was a mess. A big mess. She had tried to talk to Sawyer, but he had just sat there in the same place, silent and motionless. Tom hadn't fed Kate or Sawyer for two days, only Jack was given food. Jack had tried to share the food, but then Tom stayed and watched him eat it.

Tom walked up to the threesome and smiled.

"Time to come with us Miss Austen." Tom said looking at her, chuckling, this gave Kate an uneasy feeling. Tom took his gun from his pocket. Sawyer stood up quickly, walking to Kate's side.

"She's not going anywhere with_ you_." he yelled and Kate looked at Sawyer. Those were the first words he had spoke in days. Finally, Kate thought.

"Oh yes, she is." Tom laughed, he had already opened the cage door and was pointing the gun at Kate and Sawyer stepped between the pistol and Kate.

"Move or I shoot you." Tom yelled.

"Shoot me then." sawyer said firmly. Tom laughed.

"I didn't know you cared so much about her." Tom said then he pointed the gun at someone else. "Now move or I shoot the doc over here." Tom raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for Sawyer's next move. Sawyer thought for a second, then moved. "Now that we settled that out, Miss Austen, would you please join me?" Tom asked, but Kate knew it was an order. Kate looked at Sawyer, then to Jack, Sawyer remained silent, but Jack nodded. Tom put a blindfold on her sad eyes; the last she thing she saw was Sawyer's face. Tom led her to their destination, wherever that is, thought Kate silently.

"Now, I have a choice for you to make, Katherine. Since we need your baby and you promised us it, I have two options for you." Tom smiled and Kate winced, this was not going to be good, she thought in her head. First of all, you need to know this. Your baby. Your baby will be and is ours. No matter how good you hide or how fast you run." Tom explained in a serious tone he rarely revealed. "either you can stay here with your friends, til' the baby is born or you can go home today with your friends. That is if you're calling your camp home. Then when the baby is born, right when it is born, Jack will take you where he got captured." Tom explained thoroughly. "Only Jack will take you, I anyone, anyone else comes, there will be severe consequences." Tom added. Kate understood and she had made her choice, a choice that would affect the rest of her life.

"I want to go home." Kate said and Tom nodded.

"Do not tell _them. _They will know when the time is right." Tom explained, she took her chains off and then they walked a little. "Stay here, I'm going to get your friends." tom added. Kate took her blindfold off and realized she was standing right beside Sawyer, close to him, really close. Their eyes met for almost for a minute, but Sawyer broke it by looking down, away from her face. After Jack had been released from his cage, they were all free. Free for the time being at least.

"All set?" Tom asked, not caring for their answer. "Now go." Tom said. "Before we change our minds." he added and walked off, but looked back to see Sawyer now distanced from Kate. Kate walked forward, towards something anything other than this place.

"What did they say, Kate?" asked Jack, who started to follow Kate. Kate stopped for a second, deciding what she should say.

"Nothing." Kate replied, not looking at either of the men. Sawyer took her arm and sopped her.

"What did they do?" Sawyer asked and he looked at Kate; he looked drained, drained of all hope.

"I-I can't tell you!" Kate replied loudly and she looked away. "Or anyone." she added cautiously. "Let's go." she said, but no one followed her for a second, but then caught up to the silent Kate. Kate saw Sawyer looking at her from the corner of his eye. Kate looked away. Why did he have to do this to her? She had enough to deal with; did he have to put her through this? The answer was yes, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it, he affected her in so many ways, if you looked, you saw this in her eyes, silents eyes.

"Have you seen Jack, Kate or Sawyer?" asked Charlie, squinting from the sun's rays. Locke shook her head, lying; even know he knew they were probably captured by now. All he needed to do right now was find something, something to live for. Charlie went to attend to baby Aaron, who was crying obnoxiously now. Locke, who was still sitting there, unmoving, looked up into the sky, it was getting late and darker, but he still had not found it, a sign. Finally he found it; he found something to live for. For now at least. He saw something, a gold flash, not lightning, something he had never seen before, a sign. John Locke suddenly stood up, confused and curious; he headed rapidly to the jungle.

"John, where are you going?" asked Sayid curiously. Locke motioned Sayid to follow him and Sayid crept towards him, trusting him, well almost, for once.

"John, it's getting late and dark, where are we going?" Sayid asked.

"I saw something." Locke explained. briefly and smiled at Sayid, he did not linger on these things, either he came or Locke went alone, he was stubborn, he had seen his sign, somewhere and now he was determined to reach it.

"Then we must find it." Sayid replied. Locke was thankful, he smiled at Sayid, he did not linger on these things, either he came or Locke went alone, he was stubborn, he had seen his sign, somewhere and now he was determined to reach it. Sayid motioned his hand, and let Locke lead the way to where they were going. Wherever that was.


	7. Anywhere but here

Jack, Kate and Sawyer reached a familiar area, they were close to their camp, thought Kate, and they were safe. They saw Sayid and Locke walking aimlessly in the jungle.

"Where are you going, John?" Kate asked suspiciously, but interested.

"To find something." Replied Sayid and Locke in unison.

"I'm coming with you." Replied Kate. She looked at Sawyer and gave him a look which he understood as "don't". Sawyer nodded and knew he couldn't protect her from everything, forever. Jack wasn't so sure.

"You're not going." Jack explained taking her wrist lightly. Sawyer stepped sturdily in front of Kate protectively.

"Don't you touch her?" Sawyer said, not angry, but worried about her. About Kate.

"Sawyer, please." Kate said and Sawyer obeyed and moved. "I have to do this Jack, I need to." Kate explained, she was tired, she was drained, but she still had hope.

"Let's go now." John said and Sayid, Kate and Sawyer followed cautiously.

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" Kate asked stopping, taking his hand. "What do you think I'm doing, Freckles? Do you think I'd let you walk around on this god for saken island all by yourself carrying our baby around?" Sawyer asked. A hint of guilt filled Kate, our baby, she thought, for now, a voice in side of her reminded.

"I'm with Locke and Sayid, I'll be fine." Kate responded looking at the two men and then at Sawyer.

"I don't trust Mr. Clean or Aladdin with you more than I trust myself with you." Sawyer answered heartily. Kate smiled, he was right, she trusted him, with everything, with her. Kate nodded and they both walked on.

"I'm coming too then." Jack said, with an obvious glare of jealousy. Sawyer began to argue, but Kate beat him to it.

"No your not. I need to be with Sawyer, without you, alone." Kate's eyes were fierce and a surge of pain stabbed Jack, what was she doing, thought Jack. He opened his mouth to speak, but only an awkward silence filled the air. Kate and Sawyer turned around and left Jack speechless, hurt and sorry, sorry for everything. As Jack watched them, began to walk to their camp. Home. Or the closest thing they had to home.

"Freckles, you know you coulda let the Doc come along, it wouldn't of bin that bad, considering you're more than a month pregnant." Sawyer said with an air of sarcasm. He walked up the hill before Kate and held his hand out for Kate.

"You know, i don't need you help for everything." Kate said.

"Ohh." I know that Sweet cheeks, I know." Sawyer smiled.

"But I could use it once in a while." she added, taking his hand. He pulled her into a long, soft kiss, they lasted for a minute and Kate pulled away first.

"Sawyer, I can't right now. I just can't." Sawyer planted a confused expression on his broken face. "I'm sorry, you'll understand one day." she explained. I hope, she thought, almost saying out loud for Sawyer to hear. Kate caught up to Locke and Sayid. After walking for an hour, they camped for the night and Sawyer purposely lay away from Kate. He was still angry and hurt, but in the end he was in love, and nothing stopped love. He hated being in love, when he couldn't help it, now he was alone and in love; the worst combination. Kate lay awake in silence. Slowly sitting up, she moved to sit by the fire. Sawyer heard her movements and saw the broken glint of light in her green eyes. Sawyer said nothing, but sat down opposite from her.

"Wanna play a game of "I Never"?" asked Kate. Sawyer smiled and looked down.

"I got no alcohol." Sawyer replied. Kate pulled a bottle from her back pocket.

"Nicked it from Locke." Kate winked.

"You're learning Sassafras." Sawyer laughed.

"You start." she said, and stared at Sawyer waiting for his next move.

"I never- I never bin pregnant." Sawyer smiled and raised his eyes brows. Kate drank.

"I never made someone pregnant." she added. Sawyer drank.

"Touché." Sawyer raised his bottle. "I never bin in love." Sawyer said.

"You already knew that." Kate drank.

"But you didn't." sawyer answered, the he drank. Silence filled the pair and Kate sat there, Sawyer stood up. "Hey Mohammed, we should get going." he nudged Sayid a little too roughly.

"Thanks Sawyer." Sayid and Sawyer could sense the sarcasm.

"Where's John?" exclaimed Kate walking a little deeper into the wilderness.

"He probably went boar hunting, nothing to worry bout' Sassafras." Sawyer smiled, but Kate continued deeper, completely ignoring Sawyer. "Kate!" Sawyer screamed, now chasing her voice. Sawyer saw Kate's hand extended and she was pointing at something. Sawyer followed her arm's direction. He saw Locke lying there with a dart in his shoulder, Locke's eyes were closed. Sawyer froze and to Kate's side, holding her protectively by the waist. Sawyer looked around. They're not getting us this time, he thought, not Freckles. Kate crept to Locke's side and took his hand.

"He's breathing." she said looking at Sawyer worriedly.

"Sayid!" Sawyer yelled. The Iraqi began walking towards them casually, but then slowly he fell down, to the ground, unconscious, Kate and Sawyer both noticed the dart punctured in his leg.

"Kate, we need to move." Sawyer yelled and grabbed Kate's arm.

"What about Locke and Sayid? We can't just leave them here." Kate responded looking at the motionless bodies.

"Yes, we can. We don't have any other choice. We don't have the strength to carry them and even if we did, it would slow us down." Sawyer yelled. "It's them. You know it is, Kate. I'm not letting them get us again. I can't let that happen to us, to you." Sawyer said, he ran and Kate was right beside him.

"Where are we going?" Kate yelled to Sawyer. They were running as fast as they could for as long as they could.

"Anywhere but here."


	8. Free to Run

Kate realized that this had been a warning. From them. Well, the darts anyway. They didn't want her to leave, to escape. They would get her baby no matter what, she knew that now.

"_Your baby will be and is ours. No matter how good you hide or how fast you run."_

The words haunted her.

XXX

Jack was mad, angry, furious. Not at Kate, he thought. He hated him. Sawyer, his snide remarks, his damn nicknames. What did Kate see in him? Didn't she see that he, Jack, loved her?

XXX

Contagious, that's what she is, he thought, her smile, her kiss, her. Sawyer saw Kate slow down then stop.

"What? You actually think they're gone? They don't give up that easily, Princess." Sawyer said panting, putting his hands on his knees.

"They're gone." was all her reply.

"Ya think so Sweet cheeks?" Sawyer added, annoyed at her distance.

"Let's just go." she said.

Sawyer didn't get it, one minute she was mouthing off to Jack and stayed with him, and next she was like this, away, distanced, closed, like Sawyer.

They walked on in pure silence, neither one had anything to say, well anything they _would_ say to each other.

XXX

I'm not giving up that easily, thought Jack, not now, not ever.

He paced into the forest, hearing nothing, he grew more frustrated. He kept on walking, looking for her, for Kate. He needed to know the truth, well; he needed to know something, anything.

"Kate?" he yelled. All he heard was a blast of sound. A shot. A gun shot. All that mattered now was Kate.

_Sawyer could rot in hell for all he cared._

"Freckles!" Sawyer yelled. He hadn't noticed anything at all. The gun shot, and then Kate fell. Fell hard. Sawyer stood by her. He saw the bullet had hit her in the stomach. No, Sawyer thought, no it can't happen, the little one.

"No!" Sawyer gave a little screamed. His mind went back to reality. Sawyer took her hand and checked her pulse; she was breathing, but she needed help, Jack's help. Now.

He picked her up and started running to their camp, it had to be.

It was.

He saw Jack at the outskirts of the camp, running, yelling, yelling at Kate.

"Jack!" Sawyer yelled, even know he was right there beside him.

"Is she alright?" asked Jack.

"She just got shot in her damn stomach, do you think she's alright?" Sawyer said sarcastically, annoyed, angry and worried. About Kate. Sawyer started to lay Kate down, but halted.

"No." Jack said. "We need to take her to the beach, somewhere quiet." Sawyer looked at him. "Now." he added and Sawyer just grunted and followed Jack. He held her tight, he held Freckles. They took her to Sawyer's tent and they laid her down gently.

"Doc, is she gonna be alright?" asked Sawyer worriedly. False hope wasn't Jack's thing.

"I'm not sure, she's not looking good right now." he replied.

At all.

Where am I? Kate thought, she had a stabbing pain near her stomach-her stomach, the baby, she suddenly remembered, would it be okay? It had to be okay. The Others couldn't of shot, they wouldn't risk, they wanted her baby.

She heard noises around her, she recognized them as a few of the castaways. She tried to distinguish them, but her eyes were glued shut, she tried, but she could not open them.

"Kate? Can you hear me Kate?" the man asked and Kate knew it was Jack.

No response escaped her.

"Wiggle your toes if you can hear me." he said.

Her toes wiggled.

"Okay Kate, I need you to stay still for me, the bullet isn't in deep, I'm going to take it out now. It's going to hurt, I'm not going to lie to you." of course her wouldn't, not now at least. "Ready?" he asked. Kate's toes wiggled. She felt his hands pull up her shirt slightly. Then she felt him go into her wound and she winced. Sawyer took her hand and she squeezed it tight with all the pain. Her eyes flickered open and she saw the blood, all the blood, a lot of blood, all over her and Jack's hands.

"Close your eyes Freckles, it'll be over soon." Sawyer comforted her. She wanted to, but her eyes wouldn't shut, they only bulged more with all her effort to close them.

"Got it." said Jack. Kate who had clenched her whole body, relaxed a little.

"Is the baby okay?" Kate asked worriedly, looking into Jack's eyes.

"Kate, I don't know. I just don't know." Jack replied putting his hands on his head.

It was getting dark now, Kate looked like should could sleep for hours or forever. They were all tired, mentally exhausted, worried and angry. Jack began to walk out of the tent.

"Come get me if you need me." Jack said to Sawyer. Sawyer nodded. "Night Kate." he said and smiled.

"Night Jack." she replied tiredly.

"Lie down, Freckles, you need your rest." Sawyer said smiling. Kate laid down and Sawyer discreetly positioned himself as far as he could from her.

"Night Sawyer." a weak voice cam from the broken face.

"Night Freckles." a lonely sound escaped Sawyer. Silence flooded the tent and both were asleep instantly.

Kate's eyes flickered open. She heard a slight rustling of the sand. She got up, ignoring the severe pain. She saw Jack on the sand, looking into the ocean.

"Jack." she said. It was only one word, but it said everything. He looked up at her, she saw her swollen face.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" he asked with an obvious hint of concern.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were going back to the caves?" Kate asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay." he said. He had done it for her, Kate thought, he had been worried about her. "The wound could have started bleeding again." No, he was being a doctor, he was worried about her wound, not her, Kate could clearly see. Kate sat down next to next and squished her feet into the sand.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly, putting her hand swiftly against his.

"I-I can't protect you forever. I wish I could but I can't. I hate it, not being able to be with you, wondering if you're okay. Happy or sad, scared or worried, or angry or hurting. I can't do it forever." he explained.

"You don't have to." she replied. "I don't need protecting always, Jack." she answered. All he did was nod.

"I _need_ to protect you. If something terrible happened to you and I wasn't there. Well, I don't know what I would do." Jack winced. Foot steps were heard coming towards them.

"Hey mate." Charlie said to Jack. "How ya doing Kate?" he asked. Kate smiled, good ol' Charlie, coming right up when she would have to open up to Jack.

"Fine, thanks." she replied shortly. Charlie smiled and walked away towards Claire and Aaron.

"Jack." Kate started and their eyes met. She put her hand softly on to his. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Sawyer's eyes flickered open and he noticed the empty bed beside him. He got up slowly and he escaped his small tent.

Jack pulled Kate into a kiss, surprised she pulled away. She looked around and saw Sawyer's face. It was not an expression she wanted to see. Ever. Kate just ran, ran into the jungle.

He hated it. Being love. The vulnerability, he knew any second he could get hurt, like this one. It was so unpredictable and free. Free like Kate. Free to run.

**Okay, I'm really sorry that i didn't clear this. The bullet only went into Kate's body a centimeter, not that deep. Review please. Also thanks to SassyLostie, she's honest, helpful and she always reviews!!!**


	9. In This Life

After only a few yards, Kate collapsed and gave a small scream of pain. She knew Jack would come after her, she just knew it. And she didn't want to be helpless. Helpless, the thing she feared most.

She was right, Jack did come after her, he came to her to be a hero, but she didn't want or need a hero, not right now.

"Kate. Kate, I'm sorry." Jack said, sitting down next to her positioning himself close to her aching body.

"I just need to rest." Kate answered, in tears, she walked back to Sawyer's tent, not looking back at Jack. He was not someone she wanted to look at right now.

"Sawy-" Kate stopped, the tent was empty, he wasn't there, now she had no one to run to.

XXX

He was in love, hurt and taken, taken by her. He just wanted to escape everything; the island, Kate, himself. Especially himself.

All he was walk, walk towards his fate, whatever that was.

Then he saw it, or them. Sayid and Lock. How did they forget about them? Sawyer thought. They we in cages. No, glass boxes, with eyes open, just standing there, motionless. Sawyer began to bang fiercely on the boxes, cages, whatever they were. Nothing happen, they did not move, make as sound, blink, or give any sign of life. Sawyer didn't know what to do, he couldn't even break the glass.

"Oh, you found them." remarked a surprised voice coming from Sawyer's left. Sawyer's head gave a sharp turn. Desmond, he thought, what's he doing here?

"You knew about them?" Sawyer asked angrily pointing towards Locke and Sayid.

"Of course I knew, I saw them being put in there." he replied. Sawyer looked quizzically at him. Well that explains a lot, Sawyer thought sarcastically.

"I think you're gonna have ta explain a little more 'an that." Sawyer answered, taking a step closer to Desmond.

"I didn't do this to them, mate. They did." Desmond replied, raising his eyebrows. Sawyer looked at the glass suspiciously.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Have you even tried to get them out?" Sawyer asked accusingly.

"Which would you rather do? Help Kate or help Sayid and Locke?" Desmond asked. He had a point, neither he nor Jack would have left Kate for anyone ever. But Sawyer had done that. Left her. Never mind that, Sawyer thought to himself.

"Well, did you try and break the glass and get them out?" Sawyer asked, trying to move his mind to other thoughts.

"'Course." nodded. "Doesn't even scratch. Tried everything, even tried shooting the thing, and doesn't even make a mark." he explained, touching the glass.

"Well, we gotta tell someone. Like Jack." he said. Jack, how he hated that name. Desmond just sighed.

"Do as you wish, mate." with that Desmond walked away. As I wish, thought Sawyer, what do I wish? But who even cared what he wanted, no one did, he didn't deserve a wish, or anything, Sawyer thought, he didn't deserve Kate.

XXX

She headed to the waterfall, a place of peace, quiet and it was their place. Her and Sawyer's place. When she got there, she knew she was not alone. She saw Sawyer's dirty shirt laying on a rock. She sat down by it, looking around it the water. She didn't see him, just the water moving. Then she saw Sawyer come out of the water, he noticed her, but ignored Kate.

"What're you doing?" Kate asked blankly.

"What's it to you, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, not making eye contact with her.

"Sawyer." Kate started.

"Save it, Kate." he said hurtfully, and it hurt. It hurt her so much.

"Sawyer." she repeated.

"I need to show you something." Sawyer replied. He started walking, not looking back to see if she was following, he need to show someone, anyone.

"What?" Kate asked. She knew by his voice wasn't something she would like, but if he wanted to show her.

"Here." Sawyer stopped, he saw Kate's mouth drop and she gave a little gasp.

"How did you-, when did you-?" she tried, but the words would not escape her.

"I was just walking in the forest and I found them today." he answered her. Kate just looked at him horrified.

"I-I." she spit out.

"It doesn't break, the glass, if doesn't even scratch. We don't even know if they're alive." Sawyer said, staring into the cage.

"Does anyone else know?" Kate asked, still looking at him.

"Desmond." Sawyer answered. "He said, well he said he saw that he had seen them put Sayid and Locke in the boxes." he added. Kate gave him a funny look.

"Should we tell-?" she began. She didn't want to say his name, especially infront of Sawyer.

"Jack." Sawyer finished her sentence. Kate looked at her feet, then she nodded. "I'll tell him." he volunteered. He didn't want her to say anything right now. He knew that in this life.

In this life, Kate would always be with him. Forever.


	10. Sometimes

Sawyer left Kate there, he didn't have anything to say, he didn't want to say anything. He just needed to do something, that something, was telling Jack.

"Jack." Sawyer yelled and Jack's head lifted from looking into the sand.

"What Sawyer?" Jack responded a little rudely, more than he wanted to let off.

"Whoa, back off Doc. I need to show you something." Sawyer answered, motioning his head towards the jungle. Jack raised an eyebrow, then he reluctantly followed sawyer, not to sure this was a good idea.

"So, what are you gonna show me?" Jack asked, on Sawyer's right.

"I found Locke and Sayid. Desmond and Kate have already seen them, but I thought you should too." Sawyer replied. "Before Kate got shot, Locke and Sayid were hit by darts, the same darts that the others shot at us, before when we were with Michael." sawyer explained. Jack was still confused, confused about Locke and Sayid and why Sawyer was being so, not Sawyer. As they approached the small clearing, Sawyer went ahead and Jack followed closely behind him.

"Kate." said Sawyer worriedly. Jack drifted beside Sawyer and saw what was wrong.

"Let her go." said Sawyer harshly. "You hurt her and you'll have me to deal with, forever." he added fiercely.

"James, we're not going to hurt her, don't' worry. Believe me, if we had wanted to do that, we would have a long time ago." replied Ben smiling and staring at Sawyer with his big beady eyes.

"What's this about?" asked Jack. They wouldn't come without reason, he knew that, thought Jack.

"Doc, does it really matter." Sawyer asked, giving him a frown. Jack ignored him.

"What's this about?" Jack repeated, staring back at Ben. Ben's smile turned into a serious expression.

"It's about your friends here, John and Mr. Jarrah." answered Ben.

"Let me go!" screamed Kate, squirming, but did not escape the grasp of the man.

"Take your gun out." commanded Ben to the man holding Kate.

"We're going to get your friends out of there." Ben said now to Jack and Sawyer.

"Why? You're the ones who put them in there." replied Sawyer. Ben gave him a shifty look.

"Yes, I'm sure you're friend told you about that. But did he tell you that he helped put them in there?" asked Ben, giving them an even more scary grin. Jack and Sawyer exchanged a weird expression.

"They're fine, nothing is wrong with them. I'm going to get them out, and then we can make a little deal that will help both of us." explained Ben.

"NOO!!" screamed a voice coming towards them. They all saw Alex there holding her sling shot, the same one she had when Sawyer and Kate had been working at the others' camp. "Don't believe a thing he says. He's brainwashed them. They're watching the video that Karl saw when you helped him escape." she explained, looking Sawyer. Ben laughed, but it lacked his usually confidence he possessed.

"Alex, would you please stop scaring away our company? Now, so if I get your friends out, will it be alright if we all sit down and have a nice chat?" asked Ben, with a nice house warming, fake smile. Jack nodded and Sawyer just gave him an angry stare.

"I'm going to take Miss Austen, we will me at the line at sunset tomorrow." explained Ben.

"No, you're not. You're not taking her again." exclaimed Sawyer.

"We have to take her, so we know you'll be there." Ben replied.

"You'll take me." he said, looking into Kate's eyes. She just stared at him, why is he doing this? Kate asked herself, he had seen her kiss Jack, he should hate her now, she wanted him to hate her, and she didn't deserved him or anything. Ben didn't argue, he didn't say anything, all he did was nod.

"Sawyer, you don't have to do this." Kate said. Sawyer walked up close to her. "You don't have to be the hero now." she added, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not doing this to be a hero." he replied. I'm doing this for you, he thought to himself and the other and Ben took him away. Kate was speechless, she was motionless, and all she could do was watch Sawyer walk away, walk away for her.

"Don't come back here. They will be gone soon." yelled Ben over his shoulder, without looking back. Then they were gone. Then he was gone. Kate knew Jack was looking at her, she ignored him. She turned around and walked silently, looking like a robot, back to her camp. Her tent didn't feel right, she couldn't go back there. She entered another tent. She saw Sawyer's clothes, then she couldn't help it, she started crying. She laid their holding his clothes, holding the only memory she had of him, for now.

XXX

Jack hadn't bothered Kate, he could only remember one thing. What Desmond had done, and he wanted the truth. Now. As he watched Kate go into Sawyer's tent, he saw Desmond talking to Charlie.

"Desmond!" Jack yelled. When Desmond turned to look at jack's face, his smile disappeared. jack walked up to them. "Charlie, could you please excuse us?" Jack said, but it sounded like an order.

"Sure, mate." Charlie answered a walked away without looking back.

"Hey Jack. Problems?" Desmond asked with a faint smile that Jack tried not to notice.

"Ya, I do. We met Ben in the jungle. He said that you helped him and the Others put Locke and Sayid in the glass boxes." Jack explained, he loosened up a little.

"It is true." was all that Desmond said. Jack gave him a horrified and confused stare. "I can see the future." added Desmond blankly, abruptly. He blurted that out easily, thought Jack, if only I could do that.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jack curiously.

"I saw what would happen if they did not get put into the boxes." replied Desmond. Jack waited for him to continue, but he did not.

"And?" asked Jack. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I can't say." responded Desmond. Jack didn't argue, for once. He wanted to, but when he thought about Kate. Kate was here and safe. Sometimes, you just have to let things be. Sometimes.


	11. Being Sawyer

Sawyer didn't regret it. Even if she didn't love him, even if she didn't care. He didn't regret. He didn't do it for her; he did it for himself, so he didn't have to worry about her, well not that much at least. He couldn't take that again. He still wondered if she was okay and healthy. But he couldn't live with knowing that she wasn't okay, because worry with no hope is a dead end. He hated dead end. Stuck. Motionless. It was an ending, he hated ending.

"James, I hope you know what you did today." Ben said looking ahead. They were still walking to their camp, home, town, whatever it was.

"Why is that? D'your beady little eyes not see that volunteered?" Sawyer sneered tiredly. All Ben did was give a little chuckle.

"You'll see." was Ben reply and a big grin rest on his face. They continued walking towards a place Sawyer had never seen, and the Others were going to keep it that way.

"Put the blindfold on him now." ordered Ben towards the man who was steering Sawyer to the ground. He roughly placed the cloth over Sawyers' eyes, the last thing he saw or remembered was Ben faced. Then he was out.

"Sawyer! Sawyer, wake up." said a female voice behind. Sawyer's head turned up and saw Juliet's face staring at him.

"Huh? What do you want?" Sawyer asked gruffly.

"I need to take you somewhere, it's a surprise." Juliet explained, smiling pleasantly.

"Where?" Sawyer asked suspiciously.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told. You get to see _her_." added Kate. He would get to see Kate? Sawyer's face turned happy, worried and confused. Sawyer got up and reluctantly followed her.

"So, you gonna put a blindfold on me?" Sawyer asked. Juliet shook her head.

"You get to see everything." Juliet smiled. Sawyer looked at her and gave her a blank stare. She was a dead end, she wouldn't tell him anything. He knew that. Sawyer saw more houses, a village. "_He_ wants to talk you. We're going in here." Juliet motioned to a small house that was connected to many other houses that looked identical. Juliet walked in casually, but Sawyer stopped at the door and stuck his head in.

"Mr. Ford, it's okay. You can come." Ben laughed. Sawyer stepped. "But don't forget to wipe your feet." Sawyer sighed and obeyed.

"Don't worry Captain, I'll be sure to keep your floor clean, so you can see your reflection with your beady little eyes." Sawyer walked it. "So, Little Miss Sunshine here, said you wanted to talk to me." smirked Sawyer. Ben's face remained blank, but then turned serious. He did not speak, he looked at Juliet and she began.

"We will let you go, do not worry. The only thing you have to do is this. Make it all go back to before. You and Kate. Yes, there will be tension, but you cannot be together. You have to distance yourself. Make her mad at you, be a jerk, but not too much that it's obvious. In other words, be Sawyer." explained Juliet. Sawyer just stared at her, confused.

"Why the hell should I do that?" asked Sawyer annoyingly.

"Because we'll kill her, we are going to have her baby, Kate has agreed to that." Ben replied, he raised his eyebrows. Sawyer gave him an expression pain and hurt.

"She did what?" Sawyer asked loudly, now getting angrier. Ben nodded. The anger disappeared from Sawyer's face, he looked like he couldn't go on.

"So will you do it?" Juliet asked, she didn't ignore his face, but she wanted to get this over with. Sawyer nodded. "You can't tell her, about any of this. You tell her that you were kept in a cage, bound and with a blindfold, but only if they ask. Okay?" Juliet asked. Sawyer nodded again, he couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say anything.

"Now, you're friends, Locke and Sayid do not know anything, they don't remember anything. They are on there way home now." explained Ben. "Juliet will escort you half way there." he continued. "Goodbye James, we will be seeing you soon." Ben added and walked into another room.

"Ready?" asked Juliet, grabbing a pack.

"Ya, let's go Blondie." Sawyer started walking, he saw Juliet take out her gun and he smiled. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna try anything." he added. Juliet smiled, but kept the gun in her hand. "So why do I have to "Be Sawyer" towards Kate? Do you just wanna piss her off 'cause you gotta thing for Jack-o?" he asked. Her face remained blank and serious.

"She will never love you. Jack is and always will be the hero. You will always be the conman. As I remember you said it once, a tiger doesn't change its stripes, Sawyer. And you are no exception." explained Juliet, who had been affected by Sawyer's comment, but didn't want to admit the tinge of truth it held. Sawyer looked away from her, he couldn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it.

"When did you start being the shrink around here?" he said to Juliet with a questionable rude smile. He was being Sawyer.

"I let you off here." she said, ignoring him. Sawyer nodded. He walked away and waved with a hand, without looking back. He knew only Jack and Kate he had been gone. When he stepped into the camp, he looked around and he didn't see either of them and everyone else was treating him normally. Like he was an ass, like he was being Sawyer. He crept to his tent, trying to avoid everyone, trying.

"Dude." exclaimed Hurley.

"Dude yourself, Pillsbury." Sawyer replied, annoyed.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Hurley continued.

"Thanks for the compliment, Jabba, but next time you should trying jumping on me, it might make me happier." said Sawyer sarcastically. Hurley just smirked and walked away. He went into his tent and almost walked on Kate, who was sleeping. He just smiled, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He sat down next to her, but not very closes, not as close as he wanted to. He just stared at her, she was smiling in her sleep.

"Ya trying to remember my face?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

" Nah. Don't worry, Freckles, I won't forget you when we're both old and wrinkly and our hair falls out." Sawyer smiled and so did Kate as she raised her eyebrows.

"So you've already got a picture of me old and wrinkly? Do I have hair?" Kate asked, laughing.

"You're a tough old bird, you like riding motorcycles." replied Sawyer, smiling.

"Oh ya?' Kate gave a little chuckle. Sawyer nodded.

"It's either that, or you're a cat lady who lives at the end of the road who gives out poison apples at Halloween." Sawyer said and this put a big, beautiful smile on Kate's face.

"Kate, I need to check up on you." Jack said and then he saw Sawyer. "What happened?" he asked now very serious.

"Nothing, they put me in a chicken suit, poured a bucket of syrup on me and then dumped some feathers on top of me." Sawyer said and Jack gave a laugh. " Now since, Doctor Giggles over here has ta check up on Freckles, I'm gonna go shoot some polar bears." he added and walked into the jungle. He walked peacefully and slowly and then he saw it.

XXX

"So do you think he was lying?" asked Kate to Jack referring to Sawyer, she was hiding a smile and Jack laughed.

"So anything nor normal?" asked Jack in his doctor voice. Kate shook her head. "You're getting really big." he remarked.

"I noticed." Kate smiled.

"I think it's gonna be faster than normal, you look around three months and you're not even two yet. You'll probably have the baby at five months, that's in about two months, but it could be three." explained Jack and Kate nodded.

"Hey Jack, do you wanna round of golf?" asked Charlie and Jack looked at Kate.

"I'm fine. Go." Kate urged. Jack smiled and then caught up to Charlie and they began walking towards the golf course.

XXX

Sawyer stared, he couldn't take his eyes off it. One memory that he had tried to forget for so long, had caught up to him. He knew it would, eventually. His mind drifter to a photo. A photo of her on a swing set. Clementine on a swing set, this swing set. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind and she was smiling. Cassidy had sent it to him, with a small note:

_This is her, I didn't tell her about you.  
She has you eyes. She has your smile.  
Cassidy. _

He remembered it so clearly, he had wanted to burn it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He sat on a rock, looking into every detail of the swing set, it was not only similar, but exact, identical, the same one.

"Sawyer?" asked a voice he knew only too well. He wanted to forget this now, he would now have to explain this, but he wouldn't.

"What do you want, Freckles?" he asked only a little too rudely, she noticed, only a little too easily.

"Where did it come from?" she asked and walked up to the swing set and placed a soft hand onto the chipped paint.

"You know as well as I do, Sweet cheeks." he said and began to walk away.

"Sawyer, where are you going?" Kate asked, smiling, she still hadn't noticed it, his voice, his distance.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, sassafras." Now she noticed. Sawyer walked angrily. Not at her, but at himself.

_"So you killed him?" Hibbs asked smiling. Sawyer picked him up by the collar and planted him against the bathroom wall. Sawyer looked at him fiercely and held a gun to his head. "Ya gonna kill me? Kill me. But then you won't find out where your daughter is." smiled Hibbs. Sawyer gave him a confused stare. "Ya, ya gotta kid. Phillips, something. Clementine Phillips, I think. You know that girl Cassidy we screwed? She had your little girl." Hibbs explained._

_"What are you talking about? You're lying." Sawyer yelled, his blood pulsing. _

_"Don't believe me, just got to 4815 Jackson Road." Hibbs said. "Then maybe you'll change your mind." he added and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sawyer speechless. 4815 Jackson Road, Sawyer thought, Jackson Road, why did it sound so familiar, then he remembered._

XXX

Kate wanted to pretend she didn't care, wanted to, but couldn't. Instead, she went to look for food, she was starving and mangos never sounded so good it her life. She walked deeper into the jungle and saw a tree full of fruit and quickly climbed up, after getting more than enough food she started to climb down, she slid a little, then a hand helped her down easily. Sawyer? she thought to herself hopefully. No.

"Whotcher there, Kate." exclaimed Charlie as he balanced her out. "Whatcha doing out here so deep?" asked Charlie.

"Food." replied Kate simply. Charlie nodded. "See ya." he said as he walked towards the direction of their camp. Kate was alone in her thoughts, she was vulnerable to herself. Maybe everything would be different, she thought, if she wasn't like this, if _she_ was different. She walked back to camp, fast, she couldn't handle her own thought, she didn't want to.

XXX

Sawyer walked back to his tent and saw when she had been, where Kate had been, but now she wasn't and that was because of him. Because he was being Sawyer.

_Sawyer walked up to the white door. He wasn't sure if he was going to knock, or just stand there and stare. Cars were lined up in the driveway and on the street. Sawyer looked into the window; a little girl was opening lots of presents, she was tearing the paper and throwing it. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and the biggest smile, his smile. That's her, thought Sawyer, that's my daughter. Then a man with brown hair went over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Sawyer saw a woman follow him, she turned around and Sawyer recognized her, something from his past, a memory, a regret. It was Cassidy. She was smiling and looking around. Her eyes turned to the window and Sawyer could have sworn she had looked right into his eyes for just a second, and he had been right. Cassidy didn't know what she had just seen, she knew, but she didn't want to remember, it hurt too much. Cassidy quickly ran out of the house and looked around._

_"Sawyer!" she yelled, searching the street, but all was gone, except a photo swaying the wind._


	12. Frozen

Kate didn't feel like doing anything, she just wanted to lie there, lie there and fall asleep, but her eyes would not close. Or maybe, she just didn't want them to; she didn't want to miss a second of anything. It was the middle of the night and it was dark. All she could see was a little fire and Sawyer's back facing her.

"Disappointed? Were ya going to strangle me in my sleep, Freckles?" Sawyer asked as her heard her footsteps approaching him.

"Ya, but I thought hanging you would make for a more dramatic effect." Kate replied, trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably.

"So why aren't cha sleepin'? I thought Princesses need their beauty sleep?" Sawyer asked, a little full of himself.

"Not all do." was Kate's answer. Sawyer smiled and Kate sat down opposite to him.

"So did the Doc give you a check up or was that just an excuse to get you away from me?" asked Sawyer sarcastically.

"Just an excuse." Kate said mockingly. Sawyer gave a little chuckle.

"Well then, Sweet cheeks, I gotta go take care of some business." Sawyer smiled, slowly standing up.

"What? Ya gotta date or somethin'?" asked Kate with a hint of sarcasm, but Sawyer noticed the tinge of pain; she didn't want Sawyer to leave her.

"Somethin'." and he walked off.

XXX

Kate had fallen asleep in the sand by Sawyer's tent, but not close enough to make people suspicious. Kate walked down to the beach, looking from somewhere to swim in privacy, which meant no Jack, no Sawyer.

XXX

Jack woke up, he slowly stood up, he saw his legs were soaked. The water was coming in and the waves were hard and fast. he quickly grabbed his stuff and moved it to where everyone was standing. He looked around, but he did not see what he was looking for, he didn't see Kate

XXX

She was sinking and she was helpless. The waves were hard and they pulled her down, her feet brushing against the ocean's floor. Where was Jack now? thought Kate, hopelessly, where was he when she needed him the most? Wasn't he the hero? Didn't he always need to save someone?

The waves were stronger than her and she couldn't fight them, she couldn't fight anymore. Slowly, a pair of arms picked her motionless body and laid her down on the sand. She heard breathes, she knew who's they were, and they weren't Jack's. Kate slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Sawyer?" Kate asked quietly.

"Ya Freckles, it's me." Sawyer nodded. "Ya can't seem to keep outta trouble, can ya?" he said jokingly, but he wasn't smiling, he wore a fierce frown on his worried face. Kate gave a faint smile, the closed her eyes exhaustedly. Sawyer turned around and started walking the opposite direction.

"Sawyer, where are you going?" asked Kate, lifting her head up.

"I'm going to go get Jack." replied Sawyer turning his head around.

"Sawyer, please don't leave me." Kate said sadly. Sawyer gave her a worried stare.

"Kate, you _need_ Jack." he hated those words; he never wanted to say those words. Ever. But right now those words were true. Kate nodded understandingly. Sawyer stood and stared there for a minute, she saw his face, full of pain and worry. Sawyer quickly turned around and headed to the camp.

XXX

He was running now, scanning every inch of the ocean, but still no Kate. Jack froze for a moment, but then gave a big sigh of relief. She was alright, she was safe. She was Kate. Kate gave a hard cough. Her lungs her. A lot. Jack still frozen didn't move to her, but only for a second.

"Kate." Jack said, she was still coughing. "Sit up." he said and he helped her up slowly, with his arms around her.

XXX

Sawyer ran as fast as he could, but Jack was gone, he had disappeared.

_"Sawyer, please don't leave me."_

Kate had said that to him and he had left her. Sawyer ran towards the spot where Kate had been. Sawyer froze. There was Jack, holding Kate. Sawyer had left her and now he had lost her.

XXX

Kate was still coughing, Jack was holding her closely. Why do all these happen to her? he thought to himself silently, but he wasn't sure if he had said them out loud or not. Kate's breathes slowed down and she began to breathe normally.

"What?' she asked glancing at him. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing. What happened?" he asked, helping her stand.

"I was swimming and then the waves." Kate explained briefly, not keeping eye contact with Jack, who was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Claire, walking up to the pair who had walked closer to their camp. Kate nodded, Jack noticed that Kate didn't want to talk, so did Claire, she smiled and gave Jack a worried stare. She walked off, leaving Jack and Kate in silence.

Kate looked around, but she couldn't see Sawyer anywhere.

"Jack, I'm okay. I just need to take a walk." said Kate, looking into his eyes. He nodded, not bothering to ask if she wanted company.

Kate walked into the jungle, she wasn't walking aimlessly, she knew where she was going, she didn't know why she was going there, but she was. She pushed a branch to the side and Kate froze. She hadn't been looking for Sawyer, but she had found him. They were by the swing set and Sawyer, who had been staring at it, looked up at Kate quickly.

"What're you doing here?" asked Sawyer angrily.

"What's wrong, Sawyer?" asked Kate, almost too nicely.

"Nothin'. Better go back to your boyfriend. Bet he's worried bout' you already." Sawyer replied and stared at her.

"Get over yourself." Kate yelled angrily. Why did her have to be like this? thought Kate. She was tired, angry and annoyed. She just wanted to scream.

Sawyer froze. He gave her a stare that she hated. He saw the consequences of the other's orders and he didn't like them. Kate turned around and walked towards the beach, but she didn't go back, she stopped in the jungle. Tears fell down her cheeks like rain.

"Kate." said Jack softly, walking towards her.

"Please, Jack." Kate said slowly, not knowing what she was talking about, why didn't she want Jack there? Kate thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears off her face.

"Kate, what's going on?" Jack asked and sat down beside Kate. Kate shook her head. "Kate." Jack said, almost with a hint of annoyance.

"I-I have to, I have to got back the Others when the baby is born. When I went with them before, they told me that I have to give the baby to them or they would kill us." cried Kate. She rested her head on her hands.

"Kate." said Jack sympathetically. He didn't know what to say, so he just held her in his arms. They remained like that for hours, eyes closed and the night poured in.

XXX

Kate awoke on the island's hard ground. She looked around, and lifted her head up.

"Jack?" she asked frowning and stood up quickly, her head was pounding. "Jack!" she yelled loudly.

"He's not here, Kate." said a woman slowly from behind her. Kate spun around.

"What're you doing here?" Kate asked giving a scared frown.

"You broke the rules, Kate." Juliet replied. "Tom told you that you couldn't tell anyone about the plan. Jack's gone now. Because of you." Juliet explained. Kate's eyes bulged.

"Wh-?" Kate didn't know what to say. Kate walked over to Juliet and threw a hard punch at her. Juliet's head turned and gave a little scream. Blood ran down Juliet's lip. Juliet pulled a gun out from her Juliet and pointed in straight at Kate.

"You wouldn't. The baby." Kate stared at her, almost giving a smile.

"The baby's dead." Kate froze.


	13. Never Again

He laughed; all he could do was laugh. His laughter slowly turned to tears. Again and again, they took children, killed loved ones and imprisoned them. He laughed for it was all hopeless, they would die again an again. They were already dead. His laughter was hopeless; their lives they were living were hopeless.

"Jack." said another hopeless voice. He didn't have to turn around, he already knew who it was, but he didn't want to be right.

"What are you doing here, Kate?' asked Jack. Kate stared at his back; the blood stains, the dirt, the hopelessness. Jack slowly turned around and looked at Kate, who was crying.

"The baby's dead." Kate shook, like it was the only thing to say; the nothing else mattered. Jack thought so too.

He simply stood there, looking at her. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to end the silence, but nothing escaped him.

"Time to go." said Tom, walking towards them. "Ah Kate, you remember this place." laughed Tom as he motioned to the cages where Kate and Sawyer had once been. "Such good memories you must have of this place." laughed Tom sarcastically. Kate said nothing.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Jack defensively.

"Both of you, Jack, we're taking both of you." was all Tom's response, as he opened the door to Jack's cage. Jack was handcuffed as he watched Tom closely.

"Where are we going?" another question fled from Jack's mouth.

"Ben would like to talk to you." said Tom, turning to Kate. "Don't run, or talking won't be the only that happens with Ben." Tom snickered and Kate looked at Jack. He mouthed the words "run", but Kate just shook her head. "Excited for another visit with Ben?" chuckled Tom, as he held Jack. Kate may have been free, but not ad free as she would like to be.

Tom took them to their houses, _their_ home and their entered a small house that seemed a little too familiar to the pair.

Ben was seated in a small arm chair, facing the doorway; he was smiling at Jack wickedly. They could almost hear him let out a small laugh.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ben asked, staring at Kate. Yes, she thought silently, she returned his gaze.

"No." Kate said stubbornly, still staring at him. Ben smiled, he was looking at her with his eyes and she ended the stare, Ben knew he had accomplished his task; this made him only too happy for his own good.

Ben motioned for Kate and Jack to sit down. They didn't.

"Is it true, what Juliet said, is it true?" Kate asked trying to hide her grief from Ben's eyes, but Kate saw his expression and knew she had failed, miserably.

"What did she say?" asked Ben, unmistakably knowing the answer.

"She said-, she said the baby's dead." Ben nodded. A single tear fell down Kate's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Why?" she asked sadly. Ben didn't show a hint of sympathy, her pain was invisible to him; Ben wanted to keep it that way.

"Because you told, you told Jack." Ben said and walked over to the fridge in the small kitchen. "Would you like some milk?" Ben asked normally. Kate held the urge to go over to him and punch him, punch him so hard his little, beady eyes would fall out. Jack didn't.

With one single blow, Ben didn't flinch, but his nose showed sign of pain, all that was enough to satisfy Jack, and also Kate who was watching and refrained from stopping Jack.

"Now that we have that over with, I want to you both something." Ben said simply, still not giving any sign of distress. Jack and Kate looked at him, not knowing what to expect. "Forgiveness is not one of our strong points here, I'm sure you have figured that out by now, but what happened is finished." Ben explained. "We're going to let you go." he added. Kate looked almost surprised, Jack, on the contrary looked blank, like it didn't matter, and after all, they were already dead.

XXX

Unconscious, they had been. All Kate remembered was Jack's expression, now they were in familiar grounds, close to their beach, their home. Kate looked around and saw Jack's body beside hers.

"Jack, wake up." Kate said, softly shaking him. He obeyed. He lifted his up and looked around.

"We're home?" Jack said. Kate nodded.

"We're home." she repeated.

XXX

Sawyer stood up in his tent, eyes bulged, and he saw the flap of his tent already open.

"Sawyer, I'm not going to hurt you, but you must listen to me." Juliet explained softly.

"Or what? Ya gonna kill me?" Sawyer asked with his southern accent.

"No, but I can kill her?" she mean Kate, he thought, _they_ had Kate. They were both out of his tent now, in the open.

"So you're gonna kill her? Then what? What else can you do to me? Eat her on shish kabobs by the fire?" Sawyer asked sarcastically, getting angrier by the second. Juliet laughed.

"I took her. I'm going to check on the baby." Juliet explained and saw Sawyer's hard expression. "She is already with us; there is nothing you can do. She'll be back by tomorrow morning." she continued. Sawyer took an immense step towards Juliet furiously.

"Dude." explained a distinct voice. Sawyer's head turned and saw part of Hurley's body sticking out of his tent. Sawyer looked back towards Juliet, but she was gone. And so was Kate.

"Thanks a lot, Fat Albert."

XXX

Kate and Jack walked back to camp. Unnoticed by all, except the one and only person Kate couldn't face, the one and only person she didn't want to face right now.

Sawyer looked at her; he saw her expression, he swollen eyes. After looking for her for hours to talk to her; he had nothing to say.

"Are-are you okay?' he asked worriedly, but not in his normal voice, it was smooth. Kate didn't like it; his old voice protected her from being vulnerable, now they were face to face, with _everything_ to lose. Kate nodded. "What happened?" Sawyer asked, turning to Jack.

"They took us." Jack replied briefly. He took a step closer to Kate and whispered something that Sawyer wasn't able to distinguish, and then Jack slowly walked off, leaving the pair alone.

"What'd he say?" Sawyer asked, as his voice turned back to normal. Kate lifted her head up from looking at the sand and looked at Sawyer.

"Tell him." Kate replied.

"Tell me what?" he asked, frowning and staring at her.

"The baby's dead." Tears fell down her cheeks, fast and hard. Sawyer was motionless for a second, but only for a second. He walked over to Kate, who had sat down on the warm sand and held her.

"Freckles." he said soothingly. Nothing else mattered then. Nothing.

Jack glanced over to them; he saw a tear fall down Sawyer's cheek. They were already dead, but they were still living. He would never let this happen again. Never again.

**This is the end. I had to end it. zSO much different things are happeneing in the show, so I needed to end it, but I'm going to start a new fic soon, probably after the season finale, maybe two.  
Thanks a lot for all the great reviews.**


End file.
